Tears, Rain, and Sea Salt
by flyingplumtree
Summary: "You keep saying you're okay. But you're not."


Makoto sat on the edge of Haruka's bed, staring at the TV. His fingers rapidly danced across the buttons on the video game controller as he played a favorite of theirs, Deep Sea Crossing: New Reef, a relaxing game in which you lived in an underwater village. "Alright, Haru, I think I've had enough for today," Makoto began saving the game. "Oh, you've already taken your bath, right? I'll take mine then." He exited the bedroom and walked across the hallway to the bathroom. He turned the bathtub faucet on and began peeling his clothes off his tall figure, revealing the muscles that so many girls, including Gou, loved so much. Carefully, he turned off the faucet and stepped into the tub. The water was hot, exactly the way he liked it. Makoto leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes, taking a moment to relax. He noticed the sound of rain outside. It was calm at first, but began to get worse. He hoped it wouldn't turn into a storm. His fear of storms had existed for a few years, but it hadn't really stormed in so long that he figured it was no big deal, that he was probably over it by now. After a while, he stepped out of the tub and drained it. Haruka had placed a towel on the counter for him, so he picked it up and dried his large body. He pulled his comfortable sweatpants on, and then pulled his t-shirt on on his way back to the bedroom.

"Sorry I took so long. I was just kind of listening to the rain." He smiled at Haruka.

"Oh. You know it's supposed to start storming."

Makoto's smile dropped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine, don't worry. I'm over that now." He reassured Haruka that he was okay. "You can take the bed, I'll take the floor this time."

Makoto and Haruka used to share beds at sleepovers, but since they hit puberty, only one muscular swimmer's body was able to fit in at a time. It's only polite for the guest to take the bed, but being as considerate as he is, Makoto always insisted of sleeping on the floor.

Haruka sighed. "We don't have to go over this every time. Take the bed. You're the guest."

"Alright, alright." Makoto chuckled and pulled the covers back and climbed into Haruka's familiar bed. "Goodnight."

"Night."

They laid in silence for a few minutes, until they both noticed the rain getting harder, followed by a small clap of thunder. The thunder clap reminded Haruka of Makoto's fear of storms, but he then remembered how Makoto had said he was over that fear, so he didn't say anything. They silently waited to fall asleep, until another clap of thunder came, this time, louder than before. Haruka listened to the rain, accompanied by a new sound, the sound of Makoto's shaky breathing. "Makoto."

"Eh? I'm okay, really! It's just that… it's a little bit cold! I'll pull the other set of covers up! Don't worry, really, I'm fine!"

Haruka knew he was lying, he was scared, and he wasn't cold. He listened to Makoto shuffle around and pull up the other covers that he didn't really need.

Then they heard another deep clap, this time it was even louder, and longer. It seemed like it lasted an eternity. Then it was silent except for the rain. Then it was silent except for the rain, and a sob.

"Hey, Makoto…"

Makoto choked back another sob. "Sorry. I'm okay."

The thunder clapped. And Makoto responded with a sob.

"You keep saying that you're okay. But you're not."

Makoto spoke between shaky breaths and sobs. "I thought I was over it by now. I'm sorry. It's stupid, isn't it? That I'm still afraid of storms. I should be over it. I don't know why, but I just can't get over it. Every time the thunder claps, I see everything all over again. I want it to stop. It keeps happening. I keep seeing it. I'm sorry."

Haruka didn't say anything. He stood up and walked across the room, and shuffled around. Then he walked back and stood next to Makoto, who was curled up in the bed, with his hands over his face.

"You don't have to be over it. It's okay to be scared." He placed a pair of headphones over Makoto's ears. "Now just close your eyes and you won't see the lightning."

"Haru…"

Haruka pressed play on the music. Makoto didn't really recognize the song, but it was something soft, cute, and relaxing. It reminded him of something that could be from Deep Sea Crossing: New Reef. He felt the bed move, and then he felt his body being pushed. Haruka was climbing in the bed with him, so he scooted over to the side. It was tight, and there wasn't as much space as when they were both 9, but it was comforting. Just because it was Haruka.


End file.
